


Slowly Killing You.

by orphan_account



Category: Emperor (Band), Mayhem (Band), Metallica
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is just a place for me to post my black metal/rock oneshots pls send help. also ignore the shitty tags lol hi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this really won't last too long. this will also sortta be a vent-.

Rules:  
Well here it is! Okay so with this story seeing as it is a little one-shot book, there will be different characters each chapter. Please follow these rules to make sure I see what you guys send in, or just in general. Ty <33  
1; No Lemons, Lemons are something that I don't feel comfortable writing right now, if you want a lemon im sure there will be many other accounts that will do them. Im sorry if this let some people down but I just don't feel comfortable doing them.   
2; If you have requests Please, Please Please! Dm me. I will see them faster (ik that didn't make sense, bare with me.) if you just do it that way. It helps me, and you if want a quick story done :))   
3; Addressing Comments- If you have any feedback, the comments are always open! But hate will not be tolerated there, if you have anything to say on one certain one-shot that is negative.. yUh just dm me! If it is a problem that's one thing, but If its hate I will address it in private with you. If someone requested something, don't put hate down in the comments. This is for them, ofc I will tag the person BUT I take it very seriously. So don't piss all over their parade if you are feeling sour. Thank you ;)

And that's all for now! Thank you for your time, see you soon <33


	2. Faust x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I was bored and did a thing.. 👀 Lmao this is exactly what the title says. E/c = Eye Color, F/c = Favorite Color, H/c = Hair Color and Y/n = Your name. Ty and Enjoy!! //--

June 19, 1993: 1:09 p.m, Faust's P0V

I was walking down to the music store, Ihsahn broke my drumsticks like a fucking bitch.. Damn it! I had my head down, I wasn't really in the mood to be seen or talk to anyone. 

"Hmph!" A small grunt came out of me, I felt a body crash against mine. Jesus what now..

"Holy shit! I'm sorry, here let me help you." I instantly felt bad, I bumped into a girl! (that sounded weird asf, im sorry :/ ) She looked at me: Beautiful h/c hair, Vibrant e/c eyes and best of all, f/c nails! That's now my favorite color..!

"No no it's okay, I'm y/n by the way! What's yours?" She smiled, I'm surprised.. 

"Oh I'm Faust, Pretty name." I smiled back lending my arm out, She took my hand and we walked together

"Aww cute! Thank You." She laughed, looking at me I felt my cheeks getting hot

"No problem, Where were you heading by the way?" I looked up at the sky, such a sight..

"Well Fausty, I was just on my way to the music store. Lookin for new bass strings." She sassed 'Fausty' and 'I', I was now blushing at the nickname she gave me, Damn. 

"Sick! I was on my way to, my asshole band mate broke my drumsticks.. what a fucking dickhead." She frowned and put her head onto my shoulder

"Aww sorry bout that, And I coullddd use a little company. Too many fucking weirdos around here.." She has such a pretty voice, God Faust.. chill

"It's no worry, I'll get him back." I laughed, She chuckled

"You got a band..? What's the name, Maybe I've heard of it." The pretty girl turned to look at me, She took my hand and lead me into the small shop

"Oh my bad, Emperor. You should check us out, we just released our first ep about a month back, same name." I smiled as she began to drag me around the store, I didn't mind it. But she soon stopped when we got to the drumming materials 

-// time skip to when they pay for their shit because im a lazy fuckface :>> //-

"..You know, I've always had a thing for drummers.. They just 'lways seem to be hot I guess.." She sighed happily then turned her gaze over at me.. I felt my cheeks once again getting red, Oh what she does to me

"And I've always had a thing for girls like you.." Oh fuck! Really Faust, think of something better next time!

"Haha real great Faust, That's all you got?" We were heading out the door, She just tucked a piece of her h/c hair back and lightly punched my arm

"Ow-" I was cut off by her kissing me! Holy shit, The pretty girl s' kissing me! She pulled away 

"Well bye bye Fausty, Hope to see ya around!" She giggled while skipping away, I was still in a daze from what had just happend..! God she's amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an:: Hey! I was originally going to have it with Euro but ofc shit hit the fan with him ;//. My friend/gf helped me out with this, so y'all go thank her. nyways have a good day or night, I love chuu ;33 - Layne/Marco


	3. Dead, My Dead! (Dead x Euronymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead is struggling, Euronymous tries to help.

Energy is your soul in this story :) tw: Mention of death

Euronymous' P0V: April 8 1994, 9:03 pm

I looked at Pelle's ghost, He looked at mine

".. Can you see it? ...Me? I'm here. With you."

He asked a question, We both knew the answer.

_Yes._

_Usually I would find it stupid but not anymore. It took death to make me realize how special Pelle really was._

Pelle slowly started to fade away from me, once again.. No..!

"Pelle..! Don't leave again!" I ran after him, Grabbing his hand. Not hard to where it would hurt, But just hard enough where he would See me too.

"But you always hated me..! What did I do?" He looked at me with fear and sadness in his eyes I pulled him into a hug, Our energy was strong, I felt him.

_I sat down onto the floor, pulling him onto my lap.. My Dead He struggled to breathe, I felt his energy buzzing out._

_I shook his ghost_

"Dead..! My Dead, You can do this..! Stay with me.. P-Please."

_I cried out Tucking strands of his hair behind his ear, Waiting for Pelle to come back, I cried. Hoping he would be mine again soon, I then felt his energy buzzing back, I wiped my tears as I hugged nothing but his ghost again. He took deep breaths as his hand reached out to touch my face, Smiling._

I put my hand over his, Smiling back "..I see you."

_He was getting weak, something won't let his poor soul rest.. Kissing each of his finger tips, I tried my best to make him stronger_

"I see you." -------------------------------------------------------

_The End_


	4. Pelle x Necrobutcher x Hellhammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euronymous will do anything in his power to make sure Dead's birthday is ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, This was supposed to go up yesterday. Happy birthday Dead.

_**January 16, 1991: 8:09 pm, Pelle's P0V** _

We weren't doing a show tonight, I don't know why.. Necro and Jan (Hellhammer) Insist on celebrating my birthday, No one has ever wanted to celebrate. Not even my parents. But here Necro and Jan are, Sitting in front of me trying to talk Mr.Dickface (euro) into celebrating..

"No! We're doing this for Pelle, He fucking deserve's it! You bash his fucking head over and over again with 'Pelle do this!' 'Pelle do that!' Give him a fucking break man!" Jan shouted, I've never seen him this mad before, fuck! 

"Hell no, This is my band, what I say goes. We aren't _not_ celebrating for him. End of story." Øystein looked at me, for a second I thought I saw a flash of regret in his eyes. Me, I just looked at the wall, _'Like always'_

_"I think your forgetting the part where this is my band to! Now Jan, Pelle and I are going out-" Necro yelled but I soon cut him off_

"SHUT UP! You guys never gave a SHIT about me and now that I'm turning 22, everything changes? I feel so used sometimes, I mean fuck.. ALL of you fight constantly, It gets old. You've turned this 'Birthday' into a nightmare! Screaming about me! Just stop it! Please.." I started to cry, That's the first time I've ever showed that much emotion around them, But I kept going. I'm not fucking stopping now!

"...Tearing through my life, through my little fun and joy! You've ALL locked me down here forever, stuck with you! I-I'm sorry but you guys hurt me, especially you Øystein. Stay the FUCK away from me, I don't want to see you, I don't want to go out, I don't want to do anything. So just fuck off and leave me alone! All of you."

I walked out of the room, crying. I heard nothing but silence.. Good! I'm fucking done. 


	5. One Day, You'll get what's coming for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of two, Trigger Warning: Mention of Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote because I can relate to it, I don't want to come across as disrespectful to Dead or his family but I think this is sort of a way for me to vent. Thank You. 
> 
> (This was written three or four months ago so I call Dead by his nickname in this story)

**_May 30, 1991. 9:30 a.m._ **

**_Jorn's P0V_ **

**_\--_ **

**_Driving in my car, on my way to Pelle's funeral I heard a almost death-like sounding music, wow, How fitting._ **

**_The thought of Euronymous made me sick. How could he not care? I almost feel it is my fault for Pelle's death, I wasn't home with him that day._ **

**_I let the music take me, Thinking of all the times we had with Pelle. Normally I would hate this music, but I couldn't bring myself to change it._ **

**_Arriving at the funeral home, where the memorial was taking place, I thought I saw Pelle. But I didn't._ **

**_'It's only your imagination Jorn! Cut it out..!'_ **

**_I once again felt sick, Pelle was my friend, now he's gone._ **

**_I sat down in one of the seats, waiting for other people to arrive. I wanted to break down and cry right there, But I couldn't._ **

**_\--Time skip, 30 minuets--_ **

**_When everything began, I felt stares, Daggers almost coming at me. The looks across the room from people who knew Pelle just like me, I'm sorry._ **

**_"Today we will come together to remember the life of Per Yngve Ohlin, A life lost too soon."_ **

**_I blocked out the words with my tears, I can't take it anymore. Pelle's gone. He's really gone._ **

**_\--Time skip to when the funeral is over--_ **

**_Walking outside, I felt nothing. It doesn't feel Real._ **

**_I guess something's never set it. This was one of those things._ **

**_As I drove to the old house, I see a smiling Euronymous._ **

**_'Fuck You'_ **

**_Is all I could think of, He was happy to see Pelle gone. He was also the only one who really hated Pelle. Jan and I let Per be, He deserved his space._ **

**_But Euronymous took a hold of everything good that Pelle could have possibly had, and fucking smashed it into the ground._ **

**_I remember having to hold him back from swinging at Pelle with a plate, He always blamed everything on_ ** **_Pelle._ ** **_Even when he walked into a room- It was always Pelle's fault._ **

**_I got out of my car and walked over to Euronymous, I didn't want to see him anymore. I left mayhem because of this and I won't let him loop me back in._ **

**_"How was the shit show."_ **

**_I felt everything bad about to come out of me, How dare he..! We became Mayhem when he joined us!_ **

**_"What? No Response..? Didn't think it would be that Bad.."_ **

**_I slapped that motherfucker across the face. Never shall he talk about Pelle like that._ **

**_"Ow! Dude what the fuck!"_ **

**_"One day, You'll get what's coming to you. Just you fucking wait."_ **

**\-----**


	6. Kirk x James (Metallica)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: I wanted to do a Metallica chapter because I haven't yet! This is going to be a little sad, (it's about Cliff's death) So I will be putting a Trigger Warning just in case people need it :))

_**October 1, 1986: 9:08 p.m , Kirks P0V** _

_**We had about 20 minuets until we had to walk onto stage for our final show before we stopped the tour due to Cliff's passing, It hit me so fucking hard. I loved Cliff like a brother, He was always there for me. And the fact that sooner or later we would have to replace him didn't sit right with me, There was no 'replacing' Cliff.** _

**_"Hey Kirk, You okay?" James yelled to me_ **

**_"Yeah just feeling a little sad, Nothing much."_ **

**** **_I looked at the ground, I've never been one to complain or make a scene out of something, But I couldn't hide it anymore. None of us could._ **

**_"Want to talk about it?" James asked walking over to me_ **

**_I've never seen him act like this, It's.. Nice.. I like this type of James_ **

_**"Yeah sure..!" I said with a little more need then I intended** _

_**We walked over to some chairs and sat down** _

_**"So what's up?"** _

_**-TW:: Mention of death-** _

**_I think we both knew what was up, But I still felt the tears pooling in my eyes.._ **

**_"I-I C-Cliff, H-He's g-gone." I cried into my hands, I felt James' heart sink- So did mine._ **

**_".. I know he is, I miss him to. More than anything.." He started to rub my back, It felt nice.._ **

**_"W-Why him..?" I looked up at James, acting like he had an answer: He didn't. And none of us did._ **

**_"Kirk.. Do you remember what I said? " He put his hand onto mine, Not in a lovey type of way, Just a comforting kinda way_ **

**_"N-No C-Crying.." I choked out_ **

**_"Yes, Can you still do that for me?" James put his head onto my shoulder_ **

**_I nodded, Holding onto his hand tightly_ **

**_"Take a deep breath and pull yourself together, No more tears."_ **

**_He got up from his seat, walking away from me. Leaving me there, alone. I grabbed some paper and started to write_ **

**_"_ ** _**Angel's dancing around us, Telling story's of life before the past** _

_**I don't want to go, I want you to last** _

_**But I can't seem to figure out why it was you, who was taken from us** _

**_I guess if I try I can still see you, standing near_ **

**_I can see you, But the vision isn't clear_ **

**_So with these words, I will cry, no more tears."_ **

**_I then grabbed my guitar, Walking around trying to find James_ **

**_"Come on dude, We've gotta go!"_ **

**_We all ran onto stage, Introducing ourselves, Playing our same old songs, But It didn't feel the same without cliff._ **

**_It never will._ **


	7. Thank You.

I would like to thank all of you for reading this, It's not that much (since it was written so long ago) but still! Thank You. I think I would like to make a actual story relating to the chapter that will wrap up the story!! Please leave feedback and lmk if there is anything I could improve :) I love you with all of my person and I'm wishing you the best! - Layne/Marco </33


	8. Falling out of life (Dead x Euronymous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also written a long long time ago.. Sorry :/

_**\---/Afternoon/---** _

**The colors of the room, red, black and white. It's always the same thing, I need a change. With everything. Death has been chasing me forever now, and it's finally caught up to me. I picked up a paper and started writing.**   
**"Death isn't what it seems, I've only stepped into the other room. Call me by my old name, laugh the way you used to laugh. And excuse the blood, let the party begin!"**   
**-** **-/trigger warning, blood suicide./--** **(an: I'm going to try and make this quick, im so sorry. I tried, I put a little bit of my poem in the beginning but anyways, read with caution.. Please.)**

**Finally, the end. Of my story, of pain. I took a knife and went around** my **wrists, it hurt a little but nothing that im not used to. I almost collapsed onto my bed, pulling out the gun that Varg gave us. Put the head of the gun to my head, pulled the trigger and soon enough..Everything was black...**

**_(Euronymous' P0V_ ** _**)** _

_**(an:: Okay, so this is going to be a little bit sad or more sad depending on how you look at certain things. Things won't be totally correct because I put a little bit more emotion into how Euro reacts, anyways here it is.. Please once again continue with caution.)** _

**_I drove over to our rehearsal place, there wasn't supposed to be practice today so I might just talk somethings over with Pelle about our next show, I parked my car and walked up to the front door. It was locked._ **

_**"Jesus shit, nothing can just go right today."** _

_**I threw up a old twig at Pelle's window, hoping he would stumble on over and unlock the front door. I soon realized that he wasn't going to, so I put up the old wooden ladder then made my way up there.** _

_**"F-Fuck man! This ladder is shit!"** _

_**I saved myself from falling, thankfully. I struggled but finally got the window open, crawled in through the small space. I walked- well more like hobbled over to his door,** _

_**"Pelle, you jerking off again?"** _

_**I walked in and saw something totally different, H-he was d-dead.. I almost fainted at the sight. He finally did what he said he was going to do for so long, I really now feel bad. He was such a person, only if you let him be though.** _ _**I didn't let him be.** _ _**It all ran through my mind,** _ _**I made his life a living fucking hell.** _

_**"N-No, N-No! Pelle! Come on wake up! "** _

_**I shook him as a couple tears made their way down my cheek, this can't be real. I ran out of the house and into my car, turning on the engine as fast as I could. I drove out of the drive way looking for the nearest gas station I could find,** _

_**"Fucker! There must be something around here! God FUCKING Dammit!"** _

**_I couldn't stop them now, the tears kept making their appearance on my cheeks, Finally! I saw a gas station, pulled in and ran into the store._ **

**_"Come on, where are these little shits!"_ **

**_Boom! There it was! I found one, a little yellow disposable camera. Good enough. I walked over to the line, luckily- there wasn't one._ **

**_"Is that all sir?"_ **

_**I nodded and** _ **_practically_ ** **_threw the money on the counter, I bit my lip hard and bounced my leg._ **

**_"Have a good day!"_ **

**_I stumbled out of the store and back into my car,_ **

**_"T-This is all so fucked up.."_ **

**_I drove back and went through the front door, bolted back upstairs then pulled out the little camera. I needed a little reality check, he can't really be dead... Can he?_ **

**_"Oh god, Pelle.. No."_ **

**_I once again shook him, crying at all that was in front of me._ **   
**_If only he knew how much I loved him, this is horrible.. And worst of all, most of it is my fault.._ **

**_I set the camera down and looked at him for a while, this is horrible. I got up and looked over at his little desk... There was a note.._ **

**_"_ ** **Death isn't what it seems, I've only stepped into the other room. Call me by my old name, laugh the way you used to laugh. And excuse the blood, let the party begin!..** **_"_ **

**_I looked back over at Pelle, sat down next to him and sighed._ **

**_"There really was no stopping you was there, Pelle."_ **

**_I cried harder while looking at him, such a sight to see.. I thought I knew the real Pelle, turns out. I only knew a ghost of him.. I twiddled my thumbs while saying..._ **

**_"Dear Young one, don't be afraid.. Sometimes good doesn't always win, you may not see me but I am with you. Keep the truth and what you stand for tightly, be strong. I am sorry you have had such a horrible life, and death has finally caught you.. "_ **

**_This doesn't even feel real.._ **

**_.. " It is not your fault that you were surrounded by bad people, you've been through a lot of pain. A-and f-fuck I'm so sorry for everything I've ever did to you, you really didn't deserve it. For now, forget about those bad things, don't let them control your mind._ ** **_But Necro, Hell Hammer and I.. We will go on for more.. Keeping your name and heart close to us. So sleep well boy, Y-You deserve some rest."_ **   
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Hey, so yUh I really hope you all enjoyed this. This was harder than hell to write, but I just.. Wanted to I guess. There will only be one more chapter, then for now the story will end. I don't know if I will ever pick it back up.. We'll all see. Let me know if you liked it or if you want me to continue! All my love,- Layne/Marco


End file.
